


And my blue moon will again turn gold

by Ravensmores



Series: Break my throne and cut my hair [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, King Victor Nikiforov, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Royalty, Soldier Katsuki Yuuri, that is not how you eat apples, zine promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensmores/pseuds/Ravensmores
Summary: “I wondered perhaps if you remembered this place,” he murmurs as he softly starts to smooth the errant hairs away from Yuuri’s forehead. “We were both so young, I knew it wasn’t a good idea to sneak into the King’s Wood but-”“But that didn’t stop you climbing that tree because you wanted to know if the royal apples tasted any better.” Yuuri nods, eyes crinkling softly at the memory. “I remember.” He reaches out to take Victor’s hand, slowly peeling a glove away to press warm lips to his palm. Victor feels his pulse flutter at the contact, the movement of his mouth brushing a soft tease against the delicate skin. “I remember those apples were incredibly sour as well.”Victor chuckles and shakes his head. “Not everything’s better when it’s royal.”A little promo for my universe in the Isekai Zine!





	And my blue moon will again turn gold

**Author's Note:**

> With [art ](https://axlaida.tumblr.com/post/181275550674/ravensmores-axlaida-horses-are-hell-but-its/) by the wonderful Axlaida!

 

_8 months post coronation_

_***_

 

If there’s one thing Victor’s perfectly certain of, it’s that he wouldn’t sacrifice these few hours for  _anything_.   
  
The ability to take a ride without the constant chitter of his manservant or the piercing stare of some member of the royal council is a rare blessing these days, and one he’s planning on enjoying every second of. The cool of the air, the jostle of the ride, the tiger stripes of early morning sunlight through the trees of the King’s Wood, it’s enough to dissolve some of the kingdom’s weight he can feel digging like iron claws into his back.   
  
A moment to taste some semblance of freedom.   
  
_To just be a man._  
  
It’s the first time in weeks he’s been able to take time to appreciate the quiet of the outdoors, feel the sweetness of the air in his lungs. As he turns down a more overgrown path, he can’t help the easy smile tugging at his lips at the scenery around him. The chilled corners of winter were slowly starting to soften, bluebells unfurling through the shrinking patches of snow, the ground no longer steel under his feet.   
  
It was the first time in weeks Victor felt comfortable leaving the castle without his heavier furs, the soft pink of a clear sky too much of a temptation to ignore.   
  
He’d flipped a coin in the stable-boy’s hands while he saddled his horse, a finger pressed intently to his lips as he’d rode out into the dawn. He’d already told his manservant that he didn’t want to be disturbed until at least noon, that he needed some time to clear his head since matters of state were getting rather heavy. That wasn’t exactly a lie, yet he still felt the compulsion to check over his shoulder every few minutes to see if he was being followed.   
  
With all that had been happening over the last few weeks, deep down he knows it isn’t an unwarranted fear.   
  
Shaking the anxieties from his mind, he slows his steed as the glade he’s been searching for starts to grow into view. It’s a hidden spot, deep within the tangles of the wood, and the backdrop to more than one of Victor’s childhood misadventures.   
  
Dismounting and tying his horse to the nearest fern, he slowly walks to the centre of the clearing, surprised how little has changed in the years since he’s been here. The stream still rushes in a nearly silently whisper in the distance, the same patches of primroses line the clearing in a soft pink mess, even the ancient oak he only hazily remembers climbing is still there,  growing gnarled and proud amongst the unkempt bracken. He reaches out to slowly run his finger across the bark, chuckling at how little he knew back then, how much life he had yet to taste.   
  
“Victor?”   
  
He jerks his head round at the soft call of his name, the voice instantly familiar.   
  
_“Yuuri.”_  
  
He takes a few steps away from the tree, watching the other man carefully dismount his horse. His hair is a wild dark mess from the ride, his eyes brightened from either the exercise or the cold. It’s been a while since Victor has seen him out of the thick chainmail of his guard’s uniform, the simpler clothes rumpled on his body in a way that desperately makes Victor want to straighten them.   
  
_Or remove them._  
  
“You came.” His voice is a warmed murmur, the presence of the man before him whispering away any lingering worries biting in the back of his mind.   
  
“Of course I did.” Yuuri twists the reigns around the nearest tree, smile softer than the early morning clouds shifting in the sky. “I had to see you.”   
  
The distance between them is closed in an instant, Victor pulling Yuuri into the circle of his arms, holding him tightly. The smell of his hair is a comfort, his muscles relaxing at the feeling of the other man’s hands lightly caressing his back. As Victor pulls back slightly, he knows he can’t hide the contentment on his face at being here with him, the want stoking in his belly shining clearer than the summer stars in his eyes.   
  
“I wondered perhaps if you remembered this place,” he murmurs as he softly starts to smooth the errant hairs away from Yuuri’s forehead. “We were both so young, I knew it wasn’t a good idea to sneak into the King’s Wood but-”   
  
“But that didn’t stop you climbing that tree because you wanted to know if the royal apples tasted any better.” Yuuri nods, eyes crinkling softly at the memory. “I remember.” He reaches out to take Victor’s hand, slowly peeling a glove away to press warm lips to his palm. Victor feels his pulse flutter at the contact, the movement of his mouth brushing a soft tease against the delicate skin. “I remember those apples were incredibly sour as well.”   
  
Victor chuckles and shakes his head. “Not everything’s better when it’s royal.”   
  
There’s a small bitterness to the words, the realisation of why they had to meet so deep into the woods piercing a black shadow through the sun in his heart. Squeezing onto Yuuri’s hands, he idly wonders if there was some way to stay here and hang onto this moment, to melt back into the sweetness of those memories when their biggest worries were making it back for supper and Victor’s scraped knee when he slipped from an unstable branch.   
  
The small pain must have shown on his face, as Yuuri holds on to him a little tighter for a few seconds before stepping back to open the satchel at his side. “It’s a good thing I brought these then.”   
  
Gazing down, he’s surprised by the fruit in Yuuri’s hands, puzzled at how he had such rosy apples so early in the year.   
  
“Where did you get these?” He whispers as one is placed into his hands, as firm and crisp as if it had just been plucked.   
  
He shrugs as he presses his fruit to his lips. “I have my ways.”   
  
“Why Sir Yuuri, always so prepared,” he teases  lightly before biting into the flesh.   
  
He closes his eyes at the sweetness of the mouthful, the taste taking him back to better days: golden afternoons in his family’s orchard chasing after Makkachin, stopping to wave as the farmers down the hill collected the harvest for Autumn’s first batch of cider. He feels himself hold onto the apple a little tighter as remembers seeing someone else chasing their own dog at the edge of the trees, someone who flushed and ran the instant they catch Victor sprinting towards them.   
  
He tries to cling to the happiness of the memory, forget everything else outside the shade of these trees save for the bite of fruit in his mouth and the reassuring warmth of Yuuri’s hand still lightly resting against him. As Victor opens his eyes, he can’t help but chuckle at how enthusiastically he’s enjoying his meal, a drop of apple juice slowly falling from his lips as he swallows.   
  
He reaches out and wipes the trickle of juice from Yuuri’s chin, keeping his gaze trained to the other man’s as he brings the finger to his mouth. He can’t help but smirk at Yuuri’s darkening eyes as he licks his finger clean, voice wet and low. “Delicious.”   
  
Victor only vaguely registers the thump of Yuuri’s apple being hurled to the ground before two hands are fisting in his tunic, pulling him down until hot, desperate lips are pressing against his in a bruising kiss. His own apple is soon discarded as he reaches up to cradle Yuuri’s jaw in his hands, swallowing the heat of the other man’s moan as he lightly traces his plump bottom lip with his tongue. He tastes the crispness of the apple from his lips, sweeter than the most exotic fruits, the remaining chill of the morn whispered away by the hot press of each wandering finger.   
  
Their moments of intimacy have been few and far between since the evening of Yuuri’s knighting those weeks ago. It was the last time he really had time to show how he felt with both his words and his actions, take time to press down and truly worship the miracle that is Yuuri’s body with eager hands and lips.   
  
It took an hour and both of them thoroughly combing to fix the silvery rats nest that was Victor’s hair the next morning.   
  
They eventually pull apart, breaths warm and harsh in the cool air as Victor drops his forehead to Yuuri’s. “I wish we didn’t have to keep doing this.”   
  
He feels Yuuri exhale as he wraps his arms more securely around Victor’s waist, voice small. “I know.”   
  
“This is normally when you tell me that this is the last time.”   
  
Yuuri huffs our a small breath, shifting to rest his cheek against the curve of Victor’s neck. “I think we’ve both tasted enough of that lie.”   
  
Victor feels the bitterness of the smile against his skin, the shared sentiment the sweetest pain.  _“_ Yes. I think we have.”   
  
Yuuri lightly presses his lips to the side of Victor’s neck before pulling back, eyes cast down . “So what are we to do then?”   
  
“We’ll think of something.” The words are instant, the same thought he’d been telling himself over and over every time he’d seen Yuuri pass him under the watchful eye of some member of court.   
  
_It’s aggravating._  
  
He isn’t used to not having a plan. He can bring a man to his knees in thirty seconds, charm a court with but a smile, knows how to do just enough to keep his new council happy... but for the first time in his life he isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do, how to make this right. 

He looks back to Yuuri, the same flicker of sadness that had been there ever since they’d put the crown on Victor’s head dancing behind the brightness of his eyes

  
_How to keep him._

  
He exhales slowly, angrily ripping his royal cloak from his shoulders. “I’d give up this God-forsaken crown in a heartbeat just to stop the secrecy.” He can taste the frustration on his tongue as he speaks, tears like burning pearls welling in the corners of his eyes. “To go back to the way things were.”   
  
Yuuri shakes his head again. “I wish you wouldn’t say such things.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
He smiles softly, looping his arms around Victor’s neck and stretching up to lightly press another feather’s kiss against his mouth.   
  
“Because I know they’re true.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to find out more?
> 
> Make sure to check out the [Isekai Zine ](https://isekaiyoizine.tumblr.com/) that’s coming soon!


End file.
